<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgive The Pancakes! by Crowrrupt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780382">Forgive The Pancakes!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowrrupt/pseuds/Crowrrupt'>Crowrrupt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, persona - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied Persona 5 Royal spoilers, I’ll add more tags as I go on, Kissing, Lighthearted, M/M, One Shot, implied Persona 5 spoilers, male reader - Freeform, pancakes of course, second perspective, soft, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowrrupt/pseuds/Crowrrupt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to hear that word again for a long, long time.”</p><p>You’re trying to get your boyfriend, Goro Akechi, to eat what had been his favourite food up to a month or so ago - pancakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Reader, Goro Akechi/Male Reader, Goro Akechi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgive The Pancakes!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pancakes, I don’t want to hear that word again for a long, long time.”</p><p>You had no idea what had changed with Goro over the past few weeks. First, he went missing and when he showed up again - acted as if nothing had happened. He told that same story to almost everyone - the media, other detectives - but not you.</p><p>The first day anyone had seen him again, you almost jumped out of your seat and ran to where the media saw him. You couldn’t actually do that, of course, as you had been in school on that January afternoon. But as soon as it ended, you dashed over to his apartment and had to hold yourself back from banging the door down. Simply ringing the doorbell was enough to bring him to the door, giving you the same welcoming smile that he always had. You couldn’t help but ask the most obvious question in your emotional state.</p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p>He moved out of the way to let you into his apartment, which you quickly walked into. He closed the door gently before responding.</p><p>“It shouldn’t be so surprising, but I’ve been in rehab.”</p><p>Your immediate thought was to ask “why”, but your brain had already answered it for you. He had told you before about his past and his mother, and you had your own assumptions based on how he acted whenever that Shido guy appeared on the tv - and the clearly fake smile he’d give to almost everyone he interacted with - all of it gave a good reason for him to seek help. And on one hand, you were so happy and proud of him for seeking help. But on the other hand, you were terrified while he was gone. It wasn’t like you could tell anyone - your entire relationship was a secret. How would the media act if they discovered that <i>the</i> detective prince, Goro Akechi, was dating a boy?</p><p>You don’t quite remember the rest of the night. All you remember was that him and you had a long night full of movies, microwaveable meals and cuddles. When you woke up the next morning, you were still in your school clothes and he had already left for another interview. You just had to get your bag, put on the rest of your uniform and leave. The good thing about him being gone was that there was no one hounding his apartment trying to find him.</p><p>It had been a few weeks since then, and you had spent only a few days with him. He didn’t tell you why he was so busy or what he was doing, but you could assume that he just had a lot of catch up on. But he seemed to have changed in yet another way.</p><p>You had set up the small table in his apartment and spent a good amount of time trying to cook the pancakes just right. You hadn’t made many pancakes before, but it had seemed to go well. You placed the plate of the 10 stacked pancakes in the middle of the small wooden, but modern, table. You placed a bottle of maple syrup next to it aswell. You made two cups of coffee with a bean blend and placed them on opposite sides. Everything seemed perfect!</p><p>But now that Goro was actually home, he didn’t touch the pancakes at all. He barely glaced at them! He was drinking from his cup in one hand and was scrolling though his phone in the other. You had a single pancake on your plate soaking in a generous pool of syrup. It was so quiet you swore that you could hear every tick from your watch.</p><p>“So, are you gonna take a few pancakes soon?”</p><p>Your words were soft and gentle, and it was clear that were you anxious about the fact he hadn’t even nibbled at any yet.</p><p>“I’m not particularly hungry.”</p><p>“B-but they’re your favourite food! And I know you haven’t had anything since lunch!”</p><p>Your words continued to become more shakey as they went on. Goro’s piercing red eyes looked up to stare straight into yours.</p><p>“You may have overestimated how much I actually enjoy them.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>Your voice cracked, causing you to blush. But you were just so confused. You saw all his instagram posts, and how every single review of a pancake was overwhelmingly positive. Hell, you two had had pancakes on dates and at home before! But now, he’s changed his opinion like the flick of a light switch.</p><p>While a part of you was confused, the other part was somewhat mad. You had spent so long making these just for him, and now he refused to even try them? It made you even more determined to make him try it.</p><p>You stood up and picked up your plate and fork. Steping around the table, you placed your plate down next to his. You picked up a knife that Goro had ignored and cut a small square of our your pancake. Placing it on the end of your fork, you brought it up and gently waved it in front of Goro’s face. With an unmissable smirk on your face, you looked straight at him. He lifted his head and looked at the somewhat soggy pastry you swung from side to side.</p><p>“You do know that this doesn’t make me want to eat it?”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>You pouted, thinking that your plan had completely failed. In fact, you were about to move back and go back to your side of the table when Goro kissed you on the lips.</p><p>You were stunned, and couldn’t think of what to do other than try to kiss back. His lips were soft and warm, leaving you with the slight taste of his coffee in your mouth. You couldn’t even open your eyes, that’s how flustered you were. As your thoughts became completely muddled and no coherent thought could be made out, Goro pulled back his head and turned back to his coffee.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure.”</p><p>You were left standing, completely overtaken with a soft feeling of butterflies in your stomach. With your hands still shaking, you grabbed your plate and placed it back on your side of the table. You sat back down and fiddled with your hands, as the amount of energy running through you was so much to deal with. You looked up, knowing your face was burning red, and saw Goro staring back at you. You saw the smirk you loved so much before he looked back down at whatever he was reading.</p><p>You could barely eat now, all you could think about was how much you loved him. How you loved every single look he could give and every single word that came out of his mouth. You wanted to do anything that would make him happy.</p><p>Which led you to the only thought you could properly understand.</p><p>
  <i>Maybe I should call them hotcakes instead from now on.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>